


Golden Night

by Jane_Rosalie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathtubs, Celebrations, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Formalwear, Gay, Hotel Sex, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Olympics, POV Miya Atsumu, Party, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Secret Relationship, Sleeping Together, Slow Dancing, Song: Blinding Lights (The Weeknd), Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Rosalie/pseuds/Jane_Rosalie
Summary: Atsumu could barely control his breathing. She sounded heavy and fickle. He couldn't be happier. He was thrown with his shirt open and chest exposed on the sofa of this luxurious hotel, under the gaze of the man he loved and two Olympic gold medals on the bed.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Golden Night

It was a day of celebration. After the Japanese team won the gold in men's volleyball at the Olympics in Japan, MSBY Black Jackals threw a big party in celebration. Each player made a small speech on a well illuminated stage talking about his feelings and experiences during the biggest sport competition in the world. It was exciting and funny, Atsumu almost cried with laughter and managed to take sighs, laughter and eye turns from his colleagues when he was speaking with the golden medal in hand. His eyes filled with water when Meian spoke, but what to do? "That crazy man is almost a damn motivational coaching!" thought Atsumu. 

He suffered a tightness in his chest when Hinata announced to everyone his departure from MSBY. They already knew, of course, but that was his official statement. He was returning to Brazil, this time to a team in a city called São Paulo. "Shit, I'll miss this little guy". But part of his mission was complete hise, and Hinata certainly managed to make his country proud. 

Sitting around the table with almost empty champagne glasses, they told stories about the Olympic games and their rivals. The hall was not completely full, it was a private party, just the team members, family members and company employees. Hinata was trying to make a video call to Kageyama, who by then must have been trying to learn the basics of Italian while eating a gelato in Rome. Bokuto would talk to the rest of the table and Akaashi at his side would smile and agree with Bokuto, sometimes correcting him when he forgot something. Atsumu caught himself looking at the silver rings that sparkled on his long fingers. They were really beautiful. Since he met Bokuto, he never could imagine him with anyone but Akaashi, they were complete in a unique way. "I wonder if someday someone... I don't think so... Pffff...". He amuses himself with the absurd idea. 

His gaze turns to the only person in the world who irritates him as much as he likes, and he doesn't look so good. His fingers slide over his thighs in a frenetic movement and Atsumu thinks that no one has noticed but him. He, who knows his touches and manners better than anyone else. Sakusa was without mask, but his eyes wandered and watched around with fear. He was afflicted.

Atsumu touched his knee and Sakusa's dark eyes found him. His eyebrows bent as if he asked for something. 

\-  _ I'll get you out of here _ . - He whispers - Well, guys, I'm going to take a breath and be right back. Come with me, Omi- Omi?

\- Excuse me. 

Sakusa gets up and follows Atsumu towards the semi-dark hall exit. When they left to the street, almost empty, illuminated by the strong lights of the signs, Sakusa breathes deeply, looking to the street.

\- Hey, you're not cool.

\- I'm fine.

\- It wasn't a question, you know.

Sakusa faces Atsumu, tired.

\- I was feeling too surrounded. I don't think I should have drunk so much. - Sakusa was overwhelmed. The whole trip during the Olympics demanded too much of him. And the rest of the team.

\- Omi-kun, you took a glass of champagne. 

\- Sometimes it's enough to make things spin. 

\- You know we can just leave, right? After all, we've already done our part in socializing... - Atsumu was watching him attentively.

\- We? - Sakusa raises an eyebrow.

\- Yes, you expect me to let you go alone tonight? Even more with you like this?

\- We are going to the same place anyway Miya, we are in the same hotel. 

\- All the more reason for us to go together... 

Sakusa looks him aside and puts a black mask over his face. 

\- Ok. But now I have to go back there and say goodbye to everyone. 

\- Leave it to me, I'll do it for you. Wait for me here and I'll be back after all, I left my treasure on the table. 

...

The two of them went back to the lodging in downtown, a luxurious hotel that the team reserved exclusively to celebrate their conquests. They got into the elevator and a classical music invaded their ears.

\- Omi-omi, do you recognize? 

\- It's Vivaldi.

\- I liked it. - He says, rocking.

_ Of course you liked it, it's extravagant like you _ . Sakusa thinks and smiles.

Atsumu loosens the knot of the tie that was already suffocating his neck and opens the first buttons of his shirt. He notices a quick glance of Sakusa.

\- You know Omi, it could be that these tight clothes made you look bad. I think you'll feel better if you get rid of them.

\- Can't you ever be quiet? My God...

\- I know you want it too.

\- Don't be so convinced.

\- Do you want to see my room?

\- It's certainly not much different than mine...

\- Omiiii... - Atsumu cries.

\- Okay, I will. - As incredible as it seemed, there weren't many things that Atsumu asked Sakusa not to give in. 

When Atsumu arrived at the room, he clamped two crystal cups that were in the bar and a bottle of soda water inside the fridge. He painted the glasses so that Sakusa would listen. 

\- What is this? - Sakusa raised his face to look while he took off his shoes.

\- Our private celebration. I had reserved another bottle of champagne, but you told me that you drank a lot tonight. - He said rolling his eyes - As I am a great person, I sacrifice myself and drink water with you. - He smiles.

\- Well, a tea would be better, but I drink water with you.

\- You are very insensitive Omi, ouch.

He serves the bubbling cups and offers the Sakusa, who checks the cleanliness of the cup, as well as everything he is about to put in his mouth.

\- A toast! - Atsumu toasts, lifting the bowl to the top - A toast to me! The best setter of the world and to you Omi, who does his job right.

\- Thank you, Kageyama.

\- Huh??? - Atsumu growls and his face becomes a frown.

\- Nothing. - Sakusa's mouth twists a debauched smile.

Atsumu clears his throat and continues:

\- A toast for this. - He raises his medal with pride. - That we conquer with a lot of blood and sweat.

\- If you're talking about the day you cut your leg when you fell on the gym stairs, it wasn't that much blood.

\- Can you give me some credit here Omi-Omi?? Huh?? 

\- Okay. Here's to our gold. Well, it was expected, but it's not every day you can win one of those. - Sakusa also takes his medal from the inner pocket of the blazer. The metal shone and the five interlaced circles stamped on the medal stood out.

They drank a long sip of soda water.

\- It's beautiful isn't it? - Atsumu laid his eyes on his own medal and then on Sakusa's face.

\- Yes.

\- Omi.

-Yes?

\- I'm happy that I got it with you by my side.

\- Technically...

\- Are you going to start? - He snitches.

Sakusa changed the course of his speech.

\- I'm happy too, Miya.

\- Are you better?

\- Yes, I was fine when I left the party. Bokuto and Hinata must still be there. Probably drunk.

\- Yes, I'm glad we left. I didn't want Bokuto to cry on my shoulder about Hinata's farewell.

\- If I remember well, I saw something coming out of his nose when Hinata was speaking. It looked like he was sobbing too.

\- I was allergic, ok???? The flowers on the table arrangement left me like this.

\- And you were holding on to the "flowers" almost all night long, right?

\- Are you jealous of Shoyo-kun, Omi-Omi? 

\- Why would I be?

-You don't have to worry about him anymore. Now I'll only have eyes for you.

\- Ugh. 

Atsumu took the cup from Sakusa's hands and put it on the table. Sakusa looked at him with his head bent.

Atsumu approached him, who did not back down and held his face. He, if not the only one, was one of the people who could touch Sakusa without a permission. Or without being assaulted afterwards.

His thumb rubbed on Sakusa's cheek, which closed his eyes. It was not only because he was his setter that Sakusa had to trust him, but Sakusa Kiyoomi's main motive allowed Atsumu to touch his face and he still managed to close his eyes to his touch, had been conquered a certain time ago. 

\- Atsumu...

\- Omi-kun, you look so beautiful in this suit. - And really, the set of social clothes fit your body like a glove. - I want to do something...

\- What?

Atsumu lifted a finger, making Sakusa wait. He took his cell phone and played Blinding Lights from The Weeknd. 

In front of the big glass windows that swallowed the room, they could see most of Tokyo and consequently, all the colored lights of the city. That was a special night and the scenery helped even more.

Sakusa watched Atsumu approaching him, moving his feet back and forth, rocking to the beat of the music and smiling with his eyes closed.

\- May I? - Atsumu extended the palm of his hand to Sakusa in an invitation. 

\- You're kidding, right? - Sakusa laughed nervously - I don't know how to dance.

\- Neither do I, Omi, but I want to try with you. Please? - The lights from the windows reflected on Atsumu's big eyes. 

Sakusa can't resist and grabs the other hand. Atsumu pulls him in a hug, throwing his arms at Sakusa's waist. They begin to move together. 

- _ I said, ohh, I'm blinded by the lights. No, I can't sleep until I feel your touch. I said, ohh, I'm drowning in the night. Oh when I'm like this you're the one I trust.  _

For a moment, Sakusa's heart stops and a heat invades his cheeks when he translates the lyrics of the song that Atsumu hums to him. This excerpt and all the rest of the song.

\- Do you sing now too?

Atsumu laughs and so does he. 

They spend a few minutes slow dancing with Atsumu shoring his head on Sakusa's face. Atsumu's familiar perfume made Sakusa lose some of his own floor. As if it wasn't gravity anymore that trapped him on the planet. If the world ended now, Sakusa would gladly accept. 

Until Atsumu pulled him to the sofa and undid his hypnosis.

\- Hmm...What do you want? - Sakusa says narrowing his eyes slowly. His countenance was peaceful. Atsumu does not resist.

\-  _ I want to feel you _ . - He whispers in his ear and moves away, already starting to feel warm on his face. 

Sakusa pulls him by the neck in an urgent kiss, entwining his fingers in the blond hair and his other hand presses Atsumu's waist. He grabs himself on the back of his neck and pulls him towards himself, lying Atsumu on the back of the sofa, leaning over him with a knee resting on the pillows. His tongue massages the other one with dexterity, as if he were trained for it. Perhaps he is.

When he moves away from Atsumu's mouth, for a second, Atsumu bites his lip, missing Sakusa's mouth, and then they unite again, taking advantage to suck his lips lightly. Atsumu grabs Sakusa's ass, which holds him by the biceps. Sakusa quickly takes off Atsumu's tie and opens his suit, while he gets down on his knees and takes off his own. He barely manages to get rid of the blazer when the other one pulls him back down to continue the kiss. With his eyes closed, Asumu opens the first buttons of Sakusa's shirt when he leaves for his neck, gently kissing and opening the rest of the shirt, releasing Atsumu's skin to an exposed chest. Sakusa passes his thumb on Atsumu's nipple before biting him with little hickeys and returning to his neck. Atsumu moans with the sensation of wet and warm in his chest, gathers his hands around Sakusa and takes the opportunity to lick his nipples too. 

Sakusa then pulls his head against his body. Atsumu helps him remove his shirt, first from his pants, making it go down his shoulders and get rid of his too. Sakusa's groans were hoarse and low, but audible as Atsumu delighted in his chest. He gives Atsumu a little kiss on his head and lays him on the couch again when he comes back for a wet kiss. With his body completely glued on the other, Sakusa rubbed his hip, fitted between Atsumu's legs.

He takes off Atsumu's belt quickly and a brief glance delivers everything. Atsumu had captured the message. He raises his fists in front when Sakusa wraps the belt around them. With one hand he took his fists tied above his head and he couldn't stop smiling lasciviously under Sakusa's intense look. He saw the desire in his black eyes before he attacked his lips again.

They just couldn't stay away from each other.

Sakusa turned him face down with agility, but continued kissing him and squeezing the palm of his hand against Atsumu's neck. 

Atsumu lost control of everything when Sakusa bit his ear and licked his lobe. His cock throbbed with a hard-on. Sakusa rubbed himself on his ass and even under the friction of the pants fabrics, he could feel his erection desperately wanting to get out of there.

\- Hmm, Omi-kun... I need you...fast...

-Shhh - Sakusa passed two fingers in his mouth - Be patient.

\- I can't... not with you so hard....

\- Huh! 

If Atsumu could see you, he could have sworn he was smiling amusingly with the corner of his mouth.

Sakusa disengaged his chest from Atsumu's body and slowly got rid of the undergarment below him. Atsumu rested his hands pinned above his head and relaxed his face on the sofa. He let out a deep sigh. 

\- That, Atsumu, relax.

Sakusa's almost cold fingertips touched his buttocks and a cold went through his spine.

\- There's lube and condoms in my purse. - Atsumu says, dragged.

Atsumu felt a weight come off him for a few seconds and when he felt it again, he realized that Sakusa had gotten rid of his pants too. Something sticky and icy slipped between his butt. 

\- I don't think I need to prepare you. Considering the photos you sent me yesterday.

\- I knew you had seen it. - He said, smiling.

\- I need to block you urgently.

Sakusa's cock head touches Atsumu's entrance and he shakes as if it were the first time.

\- Don't contract. Yet.

\- It was force of habit.

The limb slides into him with ease. Assuming Sakusa had also lubricated himself. Atsumu moans deeply while Sakusa fills him up and his butt warps a little.

\- Fuck, Omi... fuck... hmm...

Sakusa delights with the vision. He pushes to the base and starts to move lifting Atsumu by the waist. 

\- Faster Omi ... fuck me harder...

\- You are very hungry, Atsumu, you don't always have to be the way you want to be.

\- I-I'm sorry.

Sakusa, who was holding him by the hip, pulled him harder and harder, putting him deeper and deeper into Atsumu, the way the other man had asked.

\- Even if you masturbated yesterday, you're still tight, Atsumu. - He says in your ear, lowering himself.

\-  _ Shit _ , Omi, shit, shit, shit. - The sound of your hips colliding is loud and it makes your dick soak.

\- I'll turn you over, but keep your hands above your head.

\- Yes... - Atsumu would do anything Sakusa asked. 

Sakusa takes a moment to put him on his back on the sofa. He takes a good look at Atsumu before he raises his knees to the top near his chest and sinks into it again.

Atsumu hears a low hiss coming from the other throat. 

His eyes meet those of Sakusa and he again feels retracted by his sharp look. This only makes him warmer. 

\- Omi-kun, touch me, please.

Sakusa hovers his hand over his body and slides two fingers from his chest to Atsumu's navel, where to. "Holy shit". Atsumu's cock is drooling. He just grabs and manipulates, but Sakusa plays with him while his dick keeps investing heavily in Atsumu.

\- You're sweating - Sakusa's half-open lips escape.

\- Of course I am, you're fucking me so fast, Omi-kun. - Say it, breathless.

\- You like it that way...

It wasn't a question.

\- Yes.

Sakusa faces Atsumu, his cheeks almost blushing. "I must be a mess, I know I am." And he is. Hair disheveled, forehead sweaty, cheeks red and lips swollen.

Sakusa leans down and takes Atsumu's lips in a languid kiss while his hand grabs Atsumu's dick in one quick motion and his thumb glides at the tip, spreading the natural lubricant. She is big enough to embrace his entire extension and masturbate firmly. his moans get louder and Sakusa licks them right in his mouth.

\- That, that... there, hummm.... 

Atsumu bites his lower lip hard, almost piercing it when Sakusa hits his prostate - I'm going to cum, I'm going...Omi, for God's sake!

His body shakes when he reaches orgasm in Sakusa's hand. A hot jet dirty your chest, your muscles relax and collapse even more on the couch. But Sakusa just removed his hand, because he keeps punching him, pulling him by the waist. 

\-  _ Atsumu _ .

Atsumu's gaze is attached to Sakusa's. He resists the urge to close his eyes because he doesn't want to stop looking at him. He wants to hold his attention.

\- Come for me, Kiyoomi. - Between his panting breath, Atsumu asks, touching the fingertips on the other's face. - Give it to me.

Sakusa, already fascinated by the sensation of almost orgasm, reaches the apex with the words of Atsumu, who lifts his eyes and feels something different from everything he has ever felt before. He feels warm and overflowing.

Atsumu makes a long moan as he realizes why. It's incredible.

\- Omi, you...

\- Sorry about that, I'll get a towel... - Says Sakusa, taking the belt off the other's wrists.

In the blink of an eye, Atsumu sees Sakusa's bare back entering the bathroom. 

\- Here, let me clean you.

\- Why...why didn't you use a cond...? - He asks intrigued and Sakusa interrupts him.

\- I know you don't do it with anyone else and neither do I. And after all, we are clean. But if you want, next time I'll wear it again...

Sakusa's confidence stopped Atsumu's breathing for a few seconds. Atsumu reaches his hand, attracting Sakusa's look.

\- I want to have sex with you just like that from now on. I love it.

You can almost notice a blush hitting Sakusa's cheeks.

\- That's right.

...

\- Now we can relax, I'm going to take a bath. Would you like to join me? The hydromassage bathtub is huuuuge. 

They didn't go immediately to the bath. Sakusa laid his head on Atsumu's chest and stayed like this for a few minutes. His hearts beat hard. There was no other place in the world that they would like to be now.

\- Yes, I accept. Just wait a few minutes. I'll go in my room and get my items. 

\- Okay, I'll fill the tub. Would you like some bubbles? 

He knew Sakusa liked white and perfumed bubbles, but he asked. 

\- Not today, I prefer transparent water. 

\- Oh, okay.

Looking now, Atsumu also preferred the transparent water. 

He was embedded between Sakusa's legs and the best of all is that it wasn't him who had insisted to stay in this position but Sakusa who pulled him. 

\- I still don't accept the fact that his legs are bigger than mine. - Says Atsumu, rubbing his hand on his thighs.

\- Oh, sorry, next time bring a saw, I'll try to diminish them.

\- Shut up. 

Sakusa laughs, since annoying Atsumu amuses him. Sakusa doesn't smile much before joining MSBY, but something in the rest of the team must have melted some of his bad mood.

Sakusa rubbed a sponge slowly on Atsumu's wide back.

\- Do you have any plans from now on? - Atsumu asked anxiously.

\- Just keep playing volleyball.

\- That I know, but... you'll keep playing with us, right?

\- Until something better comes along, yes.

\- And what can be better than me?

\- Literally, anything.

\- Omi! You won't leave us, right? - Atsumu tried not to look desperate, but he didn't succeed.

\- I already said not yet. Why? You couldn't bear to lose one more of your spikes?

\- You said something right. My spiker. You are my spiker, Omi-kun. I don't want anyone else setting for you.

\- Kageyama Tobio setted it for me during the last few weeks and you said nothing.

\- Of course you didn't. I'm not jealous of Tobio-kun. I was too busy taking care of Wakatoshi. 

\- Wakatoshi-kun? Why?

\- Because you always had to talk to him around and around. You think I didn't get it? 

Sakusa stops rubbing the sponge for a moment, but soon he returns.

\- He's cool, has interesting habits and an admirable training routine.

Atsumu turns quickly to Sakusa, so he could see the hatred in his eyes. Sakusa continues without many expressions.

\- Would you ever tell someone that I'm cool too? - A tone of discontent in the sentence.

\- This wouldn't happen unless you were under the effect of narcotics.

\- So I see no reason to stay here with you. - Atsumu stands up, pretending he would leave the bathtub.

\- Stop it. - Sakusa pulls him back into the water by his shoulders and wetting his hair.

\- Give me a good reason. - Atsumu provokes him.

\- Hmm. I've already spoken well of you to someone.

Atsumu freezes.

\- For the plants you have at home it is not worth.

\- You stupid, it was for someone else, unfortunately. - Sakusa shrugs, spilling shampoo on the blonde wicks in front of you.

\- Oh yeah? Like who? Your mother, your father?

\- To Komori. 

\- Hang on, does he know about us? - Atsumu quickly turns back and the water bubbles.

\- He suspects.

\- Do you think he would say something to his family? 

\- I don't think so. He takes care of his own life.

Atsumu looks forward again and lets his head fall off. His hands are thrown between his legs.

\- Omi...

-Humm?

\- Do you think that one day we will be able to, I don't know, go out holding hands in the street or post a picture together in Instagram?

\- I didn't think that was relevant to you. 

\- You didn't answer me.

\- If you want to know if we're going to assume something, I don't think we should do it being on the same team. We already talked about it Miya. 

\- Hey, what happened with  _ Atsumu _ ?

\- We can't afford to ruin our career because of photos or romantic walks.

\- It's not all about that, you know. - Atsumu turns completely to Sakusa and looks at him without fear - I want the whole world to know that I like you, Omi-kun.

Sakusa didn't say anything and didn't need to.

They continued the bath in silence and definitely did not end the way Atsumu would have liked.

...

\- Are you hungry? Because I am starving.

Atsumu wandered around the room with the towel wrapped around his waist while Sakusa was lying on the bed, wearing underwear and a T-shirt.

\- Yes. Do you want to order something?

\- Here is the room service menu. Choose something for both of us. I'll eat anything. 

The two of them ordered something refined with meat to eat while they watched the immense view of the illuminated city of Tokyo under the huge windows of the room.

\- So, it's late, I'm going to my room. - Says Sakusa, organizing the plates and cutlery.

Atsumu looks down.

\- Aren't we going to sleep together? 

\- But what if someone...

\- Omi. Do you really think nobody noticed that something is going on between us? They're not dumb, you know... - Atsumu interrupts you.

\- But why wouldn't anyone say anything?

\- They don't need to say anything... We've been in this situation for years and we never go out in public. - Atsumu seemed sad and Sakusa noticed. That makes his chest tight. Why couldn't things be less complicated?

\- I... I'll sleep here then...

Atsumu opened his familiar glowing smile and Sakusa shook. He was happy with the least of Sakusa's benevolent actions. 

Atsumu kissed his cheek and went to another corner of the room, where was a big TV.

\- I'm going to choose a movie, after all, it's not every day that we have such a TV! Is there one you want to watch Omi-kun?

\- Um, today you can choose, after all, the room is yours. - Sakusa said, following Atsumu through the room and sinking into the sofa.

\- Right! - Atsumu smiled animatedly.

When they were in the middle of the movie, after settling several times on the sofa, Sakusa fell asleep with his head under Atsumu's lap. The caresses in Sakusa's curls helped a lot. Atsumu gradually gave herself up too, but his fingers didn't stop until he was totally immersed in sleep.

...

The morning light totally invaded the room, since they forgot to close the curtains. Atsumu woke up first, and a wave of anger went through his mind for sleeping on the sofa with Sakusa and not on the cozy bed in the luxury room. Atsumu observed for a few moments Sakusa's sleepy and serene face. His beauty, besides his personality, always enchanted Atsumu and when he thought he had the privilege to see Sakusa sleeping so vulnerable, he was filled with joy.

\- My love. 

Atsumu slowly passed the back of his fingers on Sakusa's face and got up carefully not to wake him. 

...

When Sakusa woke up, a little lost to realize that he was on a sofa, he looked around the room looking for Atsumu, he checked the time on his cell phone, which was marking 10:30.

\- Atsumu? 

\- Here, Omi-Omi.

When Sakusa went to the other side of the room, he came across a breakfast table and a sweaty Atsumu with a wet shirt.

\- I asked for it while I went running. Enjoy.

\- This all sounds delicious.

\- I know, but wait for me to shower first, ok? - Atsumu said smiling and passing his hand in his hair.

\- Idiot. 

\- Good morning to you too. 

\- Hunf! Good Morning, Atsumu. - Sakusa grumbled. 

Atsumu had wet hair and Sakusa was checking social networks and other news while drinking coffee.

\- Hmm, you know what? - Atsumu said, finishing chewing.

\-  _ What _ ? 

\- Let's travel.

Sakusa raised his eyes to him.

\- What?

\- Let's travel. Me and you. On vacation. We're entitled to a vacation after all this Olympic bid. Let's rest and relax. 

\- I know we will have a vacation, but where would we go? And how will we do with the media?

\- Omi, we can go anywhere, a beach paradise in Thailand, the Swiss Alps, or even the mountains of Peru. Nobody will be following us and I see no problem two friends and colleagues traveling together.

\- I don't know if that would be a good idea...

\- And even if they say something, fuck it! I don't have to answer as I live my life for anyone.

\- Atsumu...you know it doesn't work that way. - Actually, Sakusa thought the same way, but he didn't say.

\- I let you choose. I'll go anywhere with you. 

Sakusa looked at the big city below them and pondered. He was tired. The trainings in the Olympics were exhausting and rigorous, the games, although they lasted and worked the same way as all the others, had a different weight, which resulted in more psychological pressure. His mind and body were exhausted. He longed for rest, and thinking he could do it on the side of a person he liked so much left him very tempted. But he was afraid of the effect of the headlines when they found out that he left on a trip alone with a teammate. All sorts of gossip and speculation was going to take place. He was afraid of what this could do to the team and to the sponsors. He couldn't think only of his satisfaction, it affected Atsumu too. But was it really worth it? Was it worth to hide who you are and who you love to secure a job? Sakusa and Atsumu were tired of training and Olympic games, but what really tired them was all this effort to hide their relationship.

...

\- Come on Miya! We need to check in! - Sakusa waved, squeezing the step in the corridors of the airport with the documents in hand and taking a small bag of wheels.

\- Wait Omi-kun! I'm not finding my passport! - Atsumu shouted, sitting in a huge suitcase while he turned his backpack and held a neck pillow and his sunglasses.

"I'm already regretting it". Sakusa thought. 

When they boarded the plane, Sakusa took a deep breath.

\- So are we doing this? - Atsumu asked, tilting his head to watch Sasuka with his bright brown eyes.

\- I think we are. - He smiled and Atsumu held his hands. 

\- Let's live the vacation of our lives. Huh...Kiyoomi?

\- Yes?

\- I love you.

Sakusa's eyes shone, he was still not used to it. And it seemed he would never get used to such unpretentiously spoken words for him.

\- I love you too, Atsumu. 

They didn't let go of their hands during the whole trip.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Good evening! I'm here again posting my second Sakuatsu fanfic.  
> She also takes "night" in her name, I don't know why.  
> I hope you like it... she's really cute and affectionate. They like each other very much, but they live a hidden relationship. Anyway, it ends well! Thank you and tell me what you found! Kisses  
> (And once again, sorry for the English mistakes.)


End file.
